1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to: a) location tracking of people and b) carpooling
2. Description of Prior Art
2A. Rendezvous Tracking Prior Art
Published U.S. Patent Application 20020177943. Nov. 28, 2002. Beardsworth.
This “schedule activated management system for optimizing aircraft arrivals at congested airports” tracks a multi-airplane convergence (or rendezvous) with staggered arrival at a destination. In contrast, the present invention tracks desired simultaneous arrival at a destination. The communications technology described in Beardsworth is specialized for airplanes, whereas the present invention uses widely available consumer wireless communications technology. The transportation system in Beardsworth is air transportation, whereas the present invention uses surface transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,159. Dec. 21, 1999. Kenneth J. Schmier, et al.
Bus stop systems in Schmier display “time to next bus” to reduce uncertainty stress for transit passengers at a bus stop, but do not address the multiple convergence of persons traveling to a rendezvous point.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,838. Mar. 12, 2002. Paul Sunil.
Sunil's “System and method for determining an efficient transportation route” relates to an improved system and method for providing transportation services over a data communications network. It assists in the convergence between a single pedestrian and a pickup vehicle, but does not encompass a multiple convergence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,565. Sep. 15, 1998. Matta and Kissel.
Matta and Kissel's “GPS triggered automatic annunciator for vehicles” announces to bus passengers that the bus has arrived at a predetermined destination, but does not provide tracking information en-route to the destination, nor does it track a multiple convergence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,529. Sep. 7, 1993. Kashiwazaki.
Kashiwazaki displays the next destination for a delivery vehicle using a GPS receiver. Thus it assists the tracking of a delivery truck and its destinations, but does not track a multiple convergence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,742. Jun. 2, 1998. Janky, et al.
The vehicle dispatch system of Janky integrates mobile GIS/GPS/AVL (Automatic Vehicle Location) with wireless messaging capability. This does not track a multiple convergence.
Common Consumer Solution
Some carpool participants share on-time status information via a series of informal cell phone calls between participants. The present invention automates the collection of status information, providing a current status while en-route. The present invention can ensure the status information is available when participants seek it, such as when they stop at a stoplight and have time to glance at their cell phone display. In contrast, the common consumer solution requires the participant to manually obtain status information.
2B. Safety Subsystem Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,778. Mar. 26, 2002. Nehar.
Nehar is a GPS-based personal locator system with panic button and tamper detection. U.S. Pat. Application 2004198382, by Wong, published on Oct. 7, 2004, is a similar personal locator system. The present invention's safety subsystem represents a unique evolution to verify safe arrival during scheduled “high-risk” trips with strangers. The present invention represents a more “task-specific” application of the wireless location technology. The present invention's use of participant-configurable escalation rules and procedures is also different.
Common Consumer Solution
An interested party, such as a spouse, may call a carpool participant to verify that the participant arrived home safely. The present invention automates this process, and can raise an alarm when a participant does not arrive at their scheduled arrival time.